


Birds

by Bluemedallion



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman pines hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemedallion/pseuds/Bluemedallion
Summary: Virgil likes Birds.  What?  No.  Virgil didn't like birds.  Birds could be annoying and loud, crows would caw loudly as they flew around.  Seagulls would steal Thomas’ funnel cakes at festivals and get scarily close at beaches.  What if they attacked?  Virgil hated birds.  But he loved Birds.  The song.  It was his favorite song.  Yeah, surprising.  He knows.  That's why nobody really knows that little fact.





	Birds

**Author's Note:**

> How do you do italics on ao3 hsjdjdjdd

Virgil likes Birds. What? No. Virgil didn't like birds. Birds could be annoying and loud, crows would caw loudly as they flew around. Seagulls would steal Thomas’ funnel cakes at festivals and get scarily close at beaches. What if they attacked? Virgil hated birds. But he loved Birds. The song. It was his favorite song. Yeah, surprising. He knows. That's why nobody really knows that little fact.

Everyone knows Virgil loves Panic! At The Disco, Fall Out Boy, Evanescence, all the emo bands. To quote Dash from The Incredibles 2, it defines who he is. But Birds would always hold a place in his heart as the best song. And that was fucking surprising, seeing as it was a calm, peaceful song.

Virgil wouldn't let anyone know it was his favorite song because he didn't want to ruin his ‘image’. You might think it's kind of self centered, your favorite song is a song you wrote. But that's only on a technical level, seeing as Virgil is Thomas. Virgil isn't Roman, and Roman is the part of Thomas who wrote the song. He was creativity, so of course he did. So technically no, Virgil didn't write it, it was Roman's song. Virgil wasn't self centered like that.

Knowing Roman though, his favorite song was probably one that he wrote too. Thinking about that, that's yet another reason why Virgil would never tell anyone. Roman especially. If Roman knew that Virgil, the antisocial side who had made it clear that Roman was a thorn in his side, was comforted by his song. Well. His ego might explode.

Birds wasn't just Virgil's favorite song, it was his comfort song. Whenever Thomas’ anxiety (Virgil) became overwhelmed,too many things were happening in Thomas’ life, stress all around, sometimes Virgil had to get away. He'd go to his room, maybe even the mindscape sometimes if no one was there. He'd put on his headphones, lower the volume from his emo music blasts, and just put Birds on repeat. It was a comfort song, and Thomas always felt better when Virgil finished.

Thomas didn't know what Virgil did to calm down, but as long as it worked he wouldn't pry. As it turns out, today was one of those bad, stressful days for Thomas. But there was something different from today than the other stressful days. The other days were stressful. Yeah. Today wasn't just stressful. It was hell.

Virgil was hyperventilating. Thomas was too. Virgil couldn't take it anymore, today was too much. Way too much oh my god. He had to get to his room. He couldn't concentrate. His room! Thank God. He was here. Where's his phone. Where's his goddamn phone. He found it! Thank God.

He couldn't be bothered to attach his headphones, he wasn't in the mood for headphones today anyways. He'd just blast it. He practically slammed his phone onto his bedside table as soon as his shaking fingers found the song, leaping into his bed face down. Terrence’s soft voice filled Virgil's room, grounding him marginally. He took deep breaths, trying to concentrate.

“Four, seven, eight.” He muttered to himself, working to regulate his breathing. He sat up on the bed, breath better but his mind was still whirring. He began trying other grounding techniques, looking around his room for five things he could see. His spider curtains. His always-spinning clock. His phone. His headphones. Roman.

Roman? His breathing quickened as he realized Terrence's voice was increasing in volume and passion. And Roman was right there. “I came to check on you, I know Thomas was getting stressed and anxious today. Not blaming you or anything! I just— wait is that—?” Roman sputtered nervously, finally recognizing the song.

“G̖̘̺̭e͔̦͙̙̗̦͞ͅt̴͎̥͇̼͔͉ͅ ̨̳͙̰͉̣̻ͅo̦̙u̩͇ͅt!̥̖̳͕̥̹” Virgil yelled, his voice pretty fucking distorted. Roman gulped, sinking out quickly. Virgil frantically tried to ease his breathing. He could deal with the Roman problem later. He had to take his problems one at a time. He could do that. He reached over to his table, making sure to put the song on a loop this time. The soft melody restarted, as did Virgil's attempt to breathe.

“Four, seven, eight.” What was the next step again? Four things you can touch. His blanket. The wood of his bed back whatever it's called. If he reached he could touch the floor. And the wall. He was getting better. He followed through the steps, ending with two things you can hear. His music, and his own steady breathing. Technically the last step was one thing you can taste, but he didn't actually need to eat so he always skipped that one. Perfect timing too, as he felt the small dip in his stomach that meant he had been transported to the mindscape.

“Hey, Virgil, how ya doing? Today sucked, we both know that, but I felt myself calming down some so I guess you relaxed some?” Thomas smiled gently, sitting down on his couch instead of standing. Virgil whomped himself back to sit on the stairs (oh wow he hadn't done that in a while).

“Yeah, I'm still freaking out, but not externally anymore. So… yay?” Virgil rolled his eyes, leaning back on the wall.

“Kay, well, good to know we're all good. I think I should probably take a mental health day tomorrow, huh?” Thomas shrugged, moving to sit like a true gay (on the floor next to the couch).

“That would… honestly be for the best. You need some time to relax and think stuff over.” Virgil admitted, focusing on a spot on the floor.

  
“I know nobody summoned me but I am HERE, how do you do?” Roman appeared, causing both of them to jump. Virgil immediately shrunk into his hoodie.

“Oh, hey Roman! We were just talking about taking a mental health day tomorrow, so no need to overwork yourself for about… maybe 30 hours I dunno.” Thomas laughed, standing up and stretching.

“That is good! You have had a stressful day and need time to relax, chill back and let it all go.” Roman said melodically. Virgil began to sink out.

“Hey! Sir Frowns-A-Lot, where do you think you're going?” Roman halted him, watching Virgil pop back up.

“To my room.” Virgil began to sink again.

“Hey hey hey! Not so fast, Doom Gloom and Va-Va-Voom! Wait no that was insanely wrong.” Roman but his hand on his chin, regretting his decision. Virgil popped back up, scrunching his nose at Roman.

“ANYWAYS, the point being you seemed extra gloomy today! Obviously, I get it but like. Why the angry screaming at me? Bro?” Roman asked, horribly worded.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe because for one you came into my room, which I have previously established that I do not LIKE. Secondly, I was having a flipping panic attack! Oh, and how could I forget thirdly, where you heard the one thing I tried to keep private from you guys!" Virgil snapped. Oh, wow. The other two looked at him in shock.

"I'mma go..." Virgil trailed off as he sunk away. He briefly heard a small "No, wait!" But he was out before they had a chance to get any further.

"Roman oh my god get out." Yeah, of course Roman followed Virgil to his room. Who do you think he is?

“I wanted to… formally apologize.” Roman winced, watching as Virgil hunched over more.

“Well? Get on with it so you can get out.” Virgil grumbled, pulling off his hoodie. Wait what? Yeah, Roman saw that right. He took off the hoodie.

“Well, I… I just know I haven't really… appreciated you in the past, shall I say. I know you take a lot of Thomas’ stress, and I should be more wary and not burst in willy nilly, at least not without your permission. And if you were wondering, it's not embarrassing to listen to Birds. It's one of my favorite songs I wrote, I'll have you know. I'm assuming you were using it to calm down? It's rather calming.” Well Virgil was not anticipating that.

Virgil was sure Roman was gonna go on some egotistical tangent. He looked over at Roman, Virgil's back seemed straighter and he had an unreadable expression. It was gratitude and relief with a hint of something else. “Oh… thanks? I dunno what to say. Ugh.” Virgil groaned, turning around and putting his face in his hands  
.  
“Seriously, I need to keep apologizing. I have not been very princely. And I hope you'll come to me if you need to… talk. I honestly don't know what I'm saying right now. I'll leave. Oh by the way, you look very nice without that jacket. You should dress like that more often. Not saying that the jacket isn't cool, because it definitely is. I'm just saying you look almost as handsome as me. And that's quite a feat." Roman smirked, sinking away as Virgil whipped around gaping.

"Ta-ta!" Roman smirked, finally disappearing. Wow. Virgil plopped himself on his bed to mull that little fiasco over. Huh. Maybe Roman wasn't so bad. Except for being an egotistic doofus.

**Author's Note:**

> Jsjddnsjsjskskd no lie this was not my best work
> 
> I apologize nksjdndnfnf
> 
> But eyy I love this song and Virgil totally does too


End file.
